This is What Can Happen When You Don't Admit To Sickness
by GraySkies99
Summary: Gray gets sick and doesn't want to admit to it. But his sickness may not be an anyday stomch flu. It could be something nuch worse, possibly fatal. Rated T for Hell and damn and Piss.


**Hello everyone! Well, recently I've started re-watching Fairy Tail for the fourth time so expect lots of it from me! I recently finished reading "The sick Ice Mage" and I got this idea. TADA! Thank you to the creator of the before mentioned fanfiction for this idea. It's just different not from a spell instead a real life condition. But I still recommend it to the GraLu fans. Warning-This contains choice words like Hell and Damn. Without further adieu I give you...This is What Can Happen When You Don't Admit To Sickness!**

_'Blah blah blahbity blah blah' -_ Thinking

"Blah blah blahbity blah blah"- Speaking

"Gray are you OK?" Lucy questioned. She broke me from my unconscious-staring-out-of-the-window.

"Yes. I'm fine." I replied.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"More positive then Natsu's blood type."

"What?" The pink-pink haired dragon slayer questioned, confused. He glanced over at me. "Is the pretty little Ice Princess sick? An Ice Mage? Sick? Wow..."

"I'm not sick," I said back.

"Are you positive?"

"Oh my god everybody just shut the hell up!" I shouted quite profoundly annoyed. To be honest, I was a little hot and wanted to vomit, but I wouldn't say I am _sick. _I went back to gazing out of the trains window. I was curious 'bout why the Flame Brain wasn't puking his guts out but I didn't ask. Seconds later, I didn't need to he went back to his green-faced-motion-sick state. A sharp pain hit my stomach and I just wanted to curl up into a ball. I wrapped one arm around my abdomen, thank god it went unnoticed. Then zombies came on the train and one bit off my head. The end. Heh...I wish. I shivered as a chill ran down my spine. Lucy looked at me worriedly. I didn't look back. 'Well Gray if you weren't looking how would you know that she was looking at you' you might ask. Windows, they're like mirrors with their slight reflection. There's your answer. I moved my arm onto the windowsill and rested my chin on my palm. It hurt more when I'd touch my abdomen, so I decided to be a man and ignore it! don't get me wrong, I am not an Elfman-real-man, he's just annoying.

We finally made it back to the guild. As soon as we got to Magnolia I wanted head straight home. I just wanted to sleep. No this, no that just sleep. But, getting home was harder than I thought. First, I was dragged to the guild by Pinky and the cat. Then, I had loads of comments like "Oh your sick?", "Ice Mage? Sick?", "Put some clothes on!". After that there was a whole conversation about "Being A real man and asking out the girl you like" Which, offended the people who couldn't be _"real men"_ because they weren't even guys! Then somehow we got into a conversation about cats and kittens and what we would name them and Happy not being a mode of transportation nor a pet but a friend. I was barely included in said talks, but I was still forced to stay. Fire-for-Brains Pinky decided to break out into a fight with me for just sitting there and then the guild went mad like Laughing Jack on crack. trying to sneak away didn't work. we had some talk about building a third guild because of how much destruction we cause from Gramps and well, it all went downhill from there.

When I finally made it home I couldn't get comfortable. Turning on my right hurt, turning on my left hurt, laying on my stomach put me through Hell and back; I ended up constantly waking up from the pain of rolling on my side. I fell off of the bed twice and before I knew it my alarm went of. I went to the guild with bags under my eyes and I almost fell into that river-thing running through town. You know, the one that goes infront of Lucy's house? Yeah, i almost fell in it when I almost fell asleep. Hear all of the almost in that? Good thing nothing really did happen but still. I had a feeling today would be a bad day. Then, the unthinkable happened. I actually did fall in the river like thing, but not from almost falling asleep, I was knocked over by fluffy and the beast, Natsu being the beast. Before I could yell, he was gone. Now I had a decision to make: Run home, get changed and risk being late for something important or go to the guild soaking wet. I was naturally used to the cold, I did have to take ice baths for part of my training. this was pretty much the same, considering it was just the start of spring and it was chilly outside. Then again, I am pretty sure that nothing important was scheduled today. Maybe I should purposely be late to piss of Flame Fairy. It would be good payback for getting knocked down by him.

Hmmm...I really didn't know. Then, when goldie rushed past she and I colided and the papers she was carrying got scattered everywhere. There was one right on the edge by the river thing. I bent down to grab it and fell back again. Yay, now my white top was probably see-through because it was so wet. More papers fell into the water. Nice afternoon swim I guess, I had to swim around and grab the papers. I handed 'em all back to Lucy and oh what the heck, I was gonna head home and change anyways so instead of walking I swam. dun. People were giving me weird looks but hey, I get those all the time right. Like from Pinky. How does he always worm into my thoughts? It's not like I like him or anything...no really I don't. You were thinking I was gay weren't you? Suddenly, I almost drowned in that river lake thing when another sharp pain shot through my abdomen. Out of pure reflex, I went and clutched it, not having anything to support my weight above the water, I sank. Quickly I swam towards the surface though it hurt to do so.

I got out of the water, drenched. Water filled my shoes and they made a squeaky sound when I walked. You know what I just realized? If it wasn't for my god damned stomach I wouldn't have fell and got soaked in the first place. think about it, it hurts around my stomach and whenever anything would touch it. That's what kept me awake all night, I would lean on that area. Then, I almost fell into the lake out of sheer tiredness. The beast knocked me over when I wasn't paying attention because I was so drowsy and it went downhill from there. You see? It's all because of my damn stomach! Wow...how did I just realize this? Am I really sick? When I made it home I threw all of my clothes to the ground in my room and ravaged my closet. '_Ah what the hell, maybe I don't need to go to the guild after all...'_


End file.
